


A Little Inspiration

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturation, NSFW, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, but heavily implied, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: MC decides to push her luck when she happens upon Lucifer in a rather compromising situation.From prompts:"Were you just masturbating?""If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?"
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	A Little Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt request list scenario from my tumblr! Please enjoy~

Lucifer had once told her that his door was always open for her. She knocked softly and waited for a response, but could only hear music playing on the other side. Thinking he may have simply stepped out of the room, MC figured she would just leave her report on his desk. She pulled out her phone to send him a message and stopped dead in her tracks the moment she stepped into his room. 

Lucifer was indeed still in the room. 

He was seated at his desk, his head arched back in his chair. Though hidden under the desk, his current activity was evident - arm pumping up and down in rhythmic bliss. 

Slightly breathless, his face glistened with a light sheen of sweat, rosy pink cheeks highlighted the erotic scene she'd happened upon. MC found she couldn't look away. She understood why Lord Diavolo was so enamored by his beauty and showered him with constant praise. Had Diavolo seen him like this before? Her body warmed pleasantly at that particular fantasy. She didn't think she would ever be able to get this image out of her brain. 

Come to think of it, her phone was still in her hand. Unlocked. Camera oh so accessible. And Lucifer still hadn't realized she was here. 91 percent sure Lucifer wouldn't kill her, she decided to go for it. Fortune favors the bold after all. 

At the sound of the shutter, Lucifer's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers. Surprise flashed over his features before shifting into something feral. It would be a glorious death, she thought. Taking one step back, then two, she thought maybe she could make a break for it. 

No such luck. Before she could even spin around, he had clutched her arm and yanked her back into the room. Smoothly locking the door behind her before plucking the phone from her hand and tossing it off to the side.

"Your audacity never ceases to astound me, human." If he was feeling anything other than cool and collected, he hid it incredibly well. 

"I just thought I could use some inspiration for myself later." She'd already dug her grave, might as well jump right on in.

Lucifer seemed to consider her words, lips curling into a twisted grin. MC could smell the Demonus on his breath. She guesses she had that to thank for the fact that her heart was still beating- even if it was hammering right out of her chest. 

"Inspiration hm?" He stepped forward, MC tried to step back but her back hit the wall. "If that's all you needed, you should have asked me sooner." 

His hand slid down her arm and grabbed her trembling hand, bringing it up to place a soft kiss on her palm, then her wrist. 

"It seems as though we can give each other a hand then. So to speak." He still hadn't broken eye contact and MC thinks she hears herself whimper. The look in his eye was wicked, reinforced by his tight grip on her wrist. She couldn't say no, even if she wanted to.

She couldn't even respond for that matter, her mouth felt as if it was full of cotton- her heart leapt into her throat as his free hand began to roam. He leaned down so his face was level with hers, lips just millimeters apart. Despite herself, MC let's her eyes flutter closed. Lucifer's hand was tortuously slow as it pushed the fabric of her skirt up her thigh, the heat of his hand leaving a burning trail in its wake. 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly the heat had pooled at her core. Lucifer's grin only grew as he trailed a finger along the damp cloth of her panties. She was the one who walked in on him pleasuring himself, yet she was the one left flustered and aroused. The beautiful bastard had managed to effortlessly turn the tables in his favour, and he knew it too. 

"Now you're just teasing me." She whined. He pressed his finger harder against her sensitive nub before tracing small circles into the cloth. 

"If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?" He asked against her lips, letting them brush overs hers before pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. 

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without punishment for entering my room unannounced did you?" His hands left her, and she squeaked when she felt his hand slap her bottom. "Bed. Now. Allow me to show you just what my inspiration was earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> Later, MC will discover that in his slight state of intoxication and hornyness, he forgot about the picture on her phone. MC will take this to the grave, and it is definitely used when future inspiration is needed.


End file.
